


Unbelievable

by milesofworry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, i missed valentine's day by a whole month, tsukii why, whooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofworry/pseuds/milesofworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing was, even though he knew it was a joke, and he knew that it was Valentine’s day, and he knew that this was all just some big laugh to Kuroo back in Tokyo, his heart was still fluttering in his chest at the thought of Kuroo being in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

It was the worst holiday. It was a waste your money on someone who you probably won't be dating next year kind of holiday. It was the day that romance movies were recommended on Netflix. It was the day that his parents went out to dinner, and his older brother took his girlfriend out on a date and volleyball practice was cancelled because half of the volleyball team was going to miss it anyways. 

It was the day that Kuroo Tetsuro decided to send him flowers and confess his love. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” was all that he said as his mother looked at him with a smile on her face as she handed him the flowers. 

He knew that they were going to die in a few days, or at least start to wilt, but he still took his time to make them look as nice as possible as he set them on this desk in the glass vase that his mother had given to him. 

Tsukishima took out his phone after arranging the flowers one last time, glared at it and refused to put it away until Kuroo called, or texted him. 

Valentine’s day was a waste of time, and such a cliche day to confess. 

Which is why, he figured, Kuroo would decide to do it on this day. 

_ It was probably just a joke _ , he thought.  _ That would make more sense than anything, made more sense than Kuroo Tetsuro actually confessing to me on Valentine’s day, or any other day.  _

The whole thing was, even though he knew it was a joke, and he knew that it was Valentine’s day, and he knew that this was all just some big laugh to Kuroo back in Tokyo, his heart was still fluttering in his chest at the thought of Kuroo being in love with him. 

***

His brother ducked his head into his door later that day, the sun passing slowly in the sky, and Akiteru realized that his younger brother hadn’t come out of his room since he had gotten flowers from that captain who was taking up most of Kei’s time.

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine Kei?” he asked, worry written clearly in his eyes. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Akiteru, I’ll be perfectly fine,” Tsukishima said. “I have homework I can go ahead and work on and I do have a Netflix account.” His brother laughed, concern still in his mind, but Kei reminded him that he wasn't going to ruin a date between his older brother and girlfriend. So with one last look at his brother, Akiteru said his goodbyes, and left to go spend the evening with the girl that he had promised a date.

Tsukishima sighed as he listened to the house became quiet, and glanced over at the flowers again for the thousandth time. 

He hadn't gotten a text from Kuroo, and he had yet to log onto his skype so he didn't know if the third year had tried to contact him in any way. 

Which made it more obvious that the flowers were just a cruel joke, and that the note that had the love letter on it was just a lie. 

But it didn't make it hurt any less. 

***

He didn’t want to show up for practice the next day. But he did, and decided that it was a mistake to go. 

Yamaguchi asked about the flowers, which meant that Kuroo was flaunting that he had gotten to Tsukishima. 

When everyone heard that Tsukishima had received flowers, received them from the captain of a rival team, they all wanted to know how that started in the first place. 

“It's just a joke,” Tsukishima said, and glared down at his shoes. “I don't really care about them.” 

Everyone immediately backed away from their teammate, knowing that if he wasn't making fun of them for asking, something was definitely wrong with the blocker. 

Yamaguchi tried to talk to him after the morning practice, tried to get Tsukishima to tell him why he thought that it was a joke. 

“You can’t believe Kuroo would do that to you,” he said. “You know he isn't that sort of person.” 

“He’s done worse,” Tsukishima snorted. “Anyways, if it wasn't a joke, then how can he even like me? I'm not a person someone could like. He can do better.” 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started to protest. He hated hearing Tsukishima talk about himself this way, hated that he could even think that Tsukishima would think no one liked him. 

“Listen, I'm done talking about this. It doesn't matter,” Tsukishima muttered. “I don't care, and class is about to start.” 

Looking at his taller friend, Yamaguchi realized that Tsukishima did care, that he truly believed that what Kuroo sent to him was really a joke. He sighed and shook his head. 

“Have you talked to him at all?” Yamaguchi asked quietly. Tsukishima shook his head and started to walk away. 

“He hasn't talked to me either so what does it matter?” 

***

It had been a week since then, and the hole that had been created in his chest refused to leave, and those goddamn flowers refused to die. 

No one said anything about the Nekoma captain, and that same captain refused to talk to him, so all Tsukishima could do was look through their old conversations, and glare at the flowers that were still sitting on his desk. 

Tsukishima lay on his bed, his phone still in his hand. His brother had come in to check on him again, the same worry in his eyes as it was Valentine’s day, but Tsukishima was in no mood to try to pretend that he was okay and not completely heartbroken. He didn't want to be this way, but after being in love for so long, he couldn't help it. 

It was the end of an emotional week and he deserved this. He deserved to be able to mope around about his first love being crushed in the form of flowers that might of made him happy had it not been a giant joke. 

“Kei, someone is here to see you,” his mother said through the door, making Tsukishima jump up. He immediately thought of Yamaguchi, who would, of course, come and try to cheer him up and get him to move around, but remembered that he had plans with Hinata and Kageyama for a study group. 

“Just a sec,” he replied and looked around to make sure that his room  was clean, and to find something other than his sweats to wear. 

He walked out of his room after he found a pair of jeans, and the Karasuno hoodie that Akiteru had given him. Tsukishima thought about different ways to get the person who had come over to leave so he could go back to moping in his room. 

“I went ahead and let your friend in,” his mom said, a smile on her face, the same gentle smile that she had been wearing since he had gotten the flowers. “He’s waiting in the living room.” 

Tsukishima closed his eyes for a moment. 

_ She didn’t say teammate so it has to be- it has to be him because Mom knows the whole team. _

When Tsukishima opened his eyes, his legs were already moving, and his heart was racing, and he didn't want it to be who he thought it was because it wasn't worth it today, he didn't want to deal with this today, it had been a week. 

And those stupid flowers he got from Kuroo Tetsuro were still sitting on his desk, fresh and alive. 

And his stupid heart was still broken in pieces in his chest, but he still wanted to see Kuroo. 

Kuroo, who had made him motivated to play volleyball. Kuroo, who texted him at random times of the day and night, just to ask silly questions, or tell him about his day. Kuroo, who fills his mind and heart at all times of the day no matter how sad he gets. 

Kuroo, who is standing in his living room, his hair more messy than it has ever been, circles under his eyes, but that smirk, the one that lets Tsukishima know that it’s all a joke, is still on his face, where it always is.

He almost leaves when he sees him. He almost turns around just to get out of the house, just to escape from the pain that he has just from looking at Kuroo Tetsuro, but he doesn't because those eyes keep him in place, and that smirk slowly disappears when Tsukishima takes a step back after entering the living room. 

“Tsukki,” Kuroo says, “Tsukki, did you get my flowers?”

Tsukishima almost yells at the other student. Almost yells, “Do you want to know how much pain I've been in since i got them?” But he doesn't because he is more mature than that, and because he knows that yelling isn't going to get him anywhere and it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. 

“I did,” and he sees Kuroo smile again, “but I threw them away. They were taking up the space on my desk that I needed.” The smile immediately leaves Kuroo’s face, and is replaced with an open mouth. 

“Why’d you throw them away? I got them specifically for you.” 

It took everything he had to stay standing. It took everything he had to stop the anxiety that had been building up in him so he wouldn't cry in front of the boy that he had fallen in love with, that had chosen to play this stupid prank on him. 

“Stop,” he managed, his throat thick with the tears that he refused to shed. “Don't say things like that. It’ll just make me think that you actually-” 

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima gestured with his hands, and lowered his head. 

He could see the tears that had formed in his eyes, he could see the way that Tsukishima was shaking, he could see what had happened. 

“Tsukki, Tsukki no, no. I do,” Kuroo rushed over, his hands reaching out to cup Tsukishima’s face, “I do love you. I didn’t mean. I didn’t know you would think it was a prank. I didn’t realize that you would believe it was a joke.” 

“What else was I supposed to think when you wouldn't say anything to me?” Tsukishima whispered. Kuroo pulled him into his chest, his long arms wrapping around the other’s frame. 

“I didn’t know what to say when you didn’t say anything to me,” Kuroo admits quietly, Tsukishima’s head resting on his shoulder. “Kei,” he said, pushing Tsukishima back only to see the blonde’s red face. 

“Kei,” he said again, and Tsukishima screwed his eyes shut. 

“Kei, I love you,” Kuroo said, “I love you and I won’t ever stop loving you. I’ll say it as many times as you need me to. Tsukishima Kei I love you.” 

Tsukishima looked up at him, his eyes staring straight at Kuroo. He took a deep breath, and a small smile formed on his lips.

“I didn’t throw the flowers out,” Tsukishima said.

And Kuroo pulled him closer, and Tsukishima was hugging him. 

“I love you too I guess,” he said to the older student, who just laughed in his ear. 

“I don't see how you couldn't,” Kuroo whispered. “since my card did say ‘I think you're purrr-fect.'” 

“I lied, I don't know who you are,” Tsukishima said as he pushed Kuroo away. “Mom why'd you let this stranger in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out on Valentine's day, but lets be real, I only accomplished that once, and it's probably never going to happen again. I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Find me on tumblr at milesofworry. Thanks so much![Maybe drop me a tip here!](https://ko-fi.com/milesofworry)


End file.
